Fairy Tail And The Newest Member
by Yuki-Price
Summary: Aki Yukino moves from Clover Town to Magnolia! She is reunited with her best friend and meets new friends. But will her dark past catch up to her? Will the guild know her darkest secret? Or will she play it off...


_Hello ! I am Yuki and I wrote a story about SoulEater… but that was years ago. Soi thought maybe I should write something new. I hope you enjoy this fanfic and this is actually my first story with a co writer who happens to be my best friend/senpai/sister IRL. I hope you enjoy this story and_

 _ **IF YOU HAVE AN APP CALLED AMINO OR ANIME AMINO I WILL POST UPDATES ON WHEN I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER! SAME WITH TWITTER IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THAT!**_ _-Yuki_

*Akis POV (main character)*

Magnolia. A beautiful town. Clover town is pretty cool, but this is better than that! I get off the train and step foot onto the concrete floor. "I hope I can find my apartment easily," I think as I swing my backpack onto my shoulders, and start walking. No wonder Magnolia is so popular! It is a city.

I moved from clover and decided I needed a fresh start. As I walk around I see a bookstore and decide to head over there. I pass a woman with blue hair and pretty orange dress next to a huge man with black hair... is that iron on his face? I over hear the blue haired say,

"Okay Gajeel! Please try this book out. I think you will like it?"

She smiles with a grin. He smirks and replies,

" Yeah? I am not a nerd like you. Besides, I don't like reading."

I can't help but giggle. They seem like a cute couple, at least I hope they are. Opposites can attract together! I walk over to the fiction section, and grab some romance books to buy. It seems a young woman with blond hair is looking at the book I picked with sad eyes. It must look like she would want it. Being me, I walk up to her and say shyly,

"U-um… I saw you eyeing the book-" I pick it up and wave it slightly "- W-would you like it instead? I saw it in a library the other day."

The woman looks at me like she won the lottery, and said with joy, "YES I WOULD LOVE IT! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS FOR AGE- Oh sorry about that!" She smiles like she is embarrassed. " Thank you. My name is Lucy. What's yours?"

I get nervous, but say "A-aki.." I take out my hand. She shakes it and I notice a mark on her hand. She must be from Fairy Tail. She spots me staring at her hand and speaks up.

" Oh my mark. I'm a part of the guild Fairy Tail! A celestial Wizard." My jaw drops in amazement. I start to let my guard down and say, " Oh that's amazing! I want to join a guild but I'm nervous." "What type of magic?" she asks. I reply,

" Requip. But with swords and a longbow. I have different types of arrows that have different abilities. I never use them in combat. I never usually fight, but I would love to go on an adventure."

She nods and finally says,

" You should join fairy tail! Everyone will love you. And a friend of mine, Erza, can help you in combat!" Fairy Tail? I thought you had to be the best wizard to join… Why not!

"Just like that?"

She giggles and states, "Well, after I joined, yes. Just follow me and we can go to the guild together!"

I can't believe I just moved and I'm already joining a guild. This is going to be the best day ever!

୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭- HELLO MORTALS TIS I THE AMAZING NAIOMI SENPAI! ^w^ aka Co Writer ;) And with the permission of my dear kouhai, I have been able to add my OC Mai in here! Just so you guys know that "Mai" isn't some random person

*Mais POV*

It was like any other day in the guild of Fairy Tail. Which involved Natsu and Gray arguing about god knows what, someone trying to stop it only to get yelled at, and so on and so forth which eventually lead to an all out fight for like the fifth time this week. My eyebrow twitches "You Baka's!" I stand up knocking my chair over, kicking the nearest person where it hurts. "OI THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!" one of the stupid wizards screamed in pain. I face towards them with an evil smile. "That's the point. Heh"

"Hey Mai! You should really use those forks for eating, and not for throwing!" "SAID NO ONE EVER!" I grab a fork from the bar counter throwing it like a shrunken toward the person who dared to insult my use of a fork. "AH" I hear a screech from the entrance of the guild. I turn to see who it was, and I see a girl with long pink hair and green eyes shaking with fear. I also see the giant fork above her head.

I walk towards her to greet her and apologize for my actions. "Heh… sorry about the whole fork thing. Um…." I look at Lucy with confusion, "Oi! Who is this?" I start glaring at her arching a brow. "U-uh-um. I'm Aki…"

The one named Aki looks at Lucy with a look that says 'Help me…'

My brows furrow "Aki. That name sounds familiar… Where are you from?"

I ask skeptically. Aki makes a weird grunting sound "UGHTUHUTUG. Clovertown."

(Aki POV)

I make a weird grunting noise and think 'This chick literally just almost killed me with a fork and is asking me where I'm from? UM *internal grunting*' The girl jumps back wide eyes waving a skeptical finger around. "HOLD UP! ARE YOU AKI YUKIO?!" Okay now this is just weird. She knows my name? "Erm…. Yeah… why?" The girl, whose name I still do not know, frantically flails her arms around "IM MAI! OR MIDGET SENPAI YA DUMB ASS! Sheesh have I changed that much?"

I suddenly remember child Mai, but without boobs. "Yeah, you are a bit taller...and you grew in some areas…" Mai's brows furrow "And this is why I have a dirty mind ya creep." She scrunches her face up. I decide to get a drink and some food, but I don't know where to go… then suddenly my stomach activates, and makes whale sounds. Mai-senpai gets this lady with long white hair with a weird looking stamp thing.

She smiles and says, "Hello there! My name is Mira and welcome to fairy tail. I heard that you want to join our guild of destructive wizards aka Natsu- I mean what? Before you get your guild symbol, you should introduce yourself to Guild Master Makarov. He is right over there-" Mira points to the short old man on the other side of the room. "He is very nice once you get to know him."

Very shy at first, I slowly try to pass all of the commotion between three men. One that does not have clothes on. Another who has pink hair. And I believe the last one is the boyfriend I saw in the book store. "Gray Your Clothes!" Mai yells from across the guild. "Oh shit. Too late for that! GOD DAMN IT NATSU! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO GODDAMN WEIRD!" suddenly a woman with a blue outfit comes behind a wall and starts staring at the so called "Gray" with love heart eyes. Weirdo.

Y:What should I put here? UuHUIhuHUhuiHuij *grunting sounds*

N: Hmm. A chair being thrown then Makarov going scary mode?

Y:We should just keep this here XD

N: (｀皿ˊ)

Y:WHY DO THEY HAVE THE FUCKING PASTE OPTION IF YOU HAVE TO USE THE COMMAND ANYWAYS

Y:୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭- "Here is some co writing talk for when I can't access a phone at 9:30 pm. Heh, . -Yuki

N: ◕ω◕

Y: - NOTE TO READERS "Thank you for actually taking your time and reading this far into our fanfic. We really appreciate it. OUR HEART AND WEIRDNESS IS PUT INTO THIS FANFIC! And I bet our best friend RAY**A is going to be reading this. Heheh

N: YESH

N: dude we need to get back to writing now

Y: Yea your right.

N: └|∵|┐ └|∵|┘ ┌|∵|┘

Y/N: ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭- (your note ish) it's A/N ;)

Y: Omg why ^^^

Y: But like what to put? I like the chair thing.

N: DEM SEXY CHAIRS!

Y: TRUE UEUEUEUEUEUEUUEUE*nose bleed*

N:ONWARDS WITH THE STORY MY GOOD MA'AM!

Y:FIINE. LET MEE check the word count. Y: We have like 1340 words.

N: DANG SON

N: 9:48pm I think I lost Yuki 0-0

Y:google doc crapped out bc i was typing too fast XD

N:You typing Ninja,

Y:I HATE MY SPACE BAR… (9:58)*when Naiomi senpai tries to make this a yaoi while I'm gone*

N:Yaoi is beautiful (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

OKAY and now back to fanfic! FOR REAL THIS TIME

(Still Aki POV)

I finally squeeze out of the three boys and approach the guild master. "YOU WANNA GO ICE PIXI?!" "SURE YOU FLAME BRAIN!" The Guy with the pink hair picks up a chair and goes to throw it at the half naked one, but the half naked man dodges and the chair comes flying at me. "DUCK!" Mai shouts, and I barely manages to jump out of the way. Suddenly everyone immediately quiets down as a dark aura fills the air and a giant shadow towers over everyone "Stop fighting in the guild!"

I shrink back sweat dropping, however Mira just smiles "This is the Master."

"E-Eh?!" *weird grunting noise* Suddenly the giant shadow reverts back into a short man… shorter than Mai. And that's saying something

(N: Fu fu so mean .3.)

(Y: haha. I just made a twitter so y'all can find out our new updates for each chapter) -

"Anyways, hello! How can I help you *hic*" Says the short man with a beer in his hand. "U-um… I want to join fairy tail…is there a-" I nervously say, but interrupted by a loud statement. "ARE YOU A WIZARD!?" "Um yes. I have requip magic with weapons.."

He smiles with delight, "Well of course you can. Another member of the family joins us!"

 _YAY I AM APART OF FAIRY TAIL… where do I live again…._ I think as I walk over to Mai-Senpai. "You never change do ya Aki?" says Mai

I giggle. "Nope. Besides the whole getting a cat… OH MY GOD I NEED TO FIND MY APARTMENT!" I suddenly remember and run out of the door with full speed.

(Mai POV)

I facepalm watching Aki burst out the door, I then remember. "Oh crap she doesn't know her way around Magnolia yet!" I run out the door after Aki.

*weird grunting noise* "where'd she go… OI! AKI! WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

… nothing

I yell once again. "AAAAAAKI!"

"EP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I hear a faint voice in the distance. I start sprinting to her voice, more and more as it grows louder.

"AKI I'M COMING!"

"Just go away, okay!?"

"Heh, come on! I'll help you find your apartment." A musky man voice starts to speak. "OI! PERVERT BACK THE HELL UP!" I run up to the tall man, and roundhouse kick him. The man runs away like a little bit*h.

"S-senpai!" Aki starts to sob. "You mess with a member of Fairy Tail you mess with all of us! Ya Coward!" I yell punching my fist on which my guild mark rests on my forearm in the air.

"S-s-

SHEEEENNNNPAAAAAIIIII!" Aki rushes to me and hugs me, slightly sobbing on my new shirt. I sweat drop, before resting my hands on her shoulders looking at Aki. "Hey Aki, I know you just got into town and all, but you need to toughen up. If you go on missions you can't show that you're weak. Creatures and people will take advantage of that." I say my usual smug sarcastic face, is actually serious. "Missions? Oh man… you are right. And I'll need to pay for rent…" Aki then mumbles a bunch of junk I do not know. It might possibly be numbers.

"Oh god… starting tomorrow we are going on a job. I need money for this cat food i make her…" And again she mumbles a bunch of numbers.

"Oi, Aki. We can figure that out later! Let's get to your house. Okay?"

I grab her bag that was thrown on the ground. "Okay…"

(Aki POV)

After wandering for countless of hours, we find my new apartment. We talked to the landlord and get settled in. "Ahhh. Finally, we are here! Welcome to my new place!" I flail my arms in excitement. I've always lived with my parents, until now.

I look over to Mai stretching. "Can i crash? It is getting really late." I smile and reply "Sure. let me get some blankets. And um… Senpai?"

"Mhm?"

"Can we go out on a job tomorrow as a team?"

She smiles and nods.

"Thank you senpai. I missed you."

"Me too."

" _Thank you for reading this chapter! Our next chapter will be out soon. Because of school and april being a busy month, it might be delayed. I will post updates! Thank you. Please leave any suggestions that you would like to see in Chapter two." -Yuki._

" _Yes as stated thank you, we are sorry for any grammar mistakes and such. We caught some. Anyways we're not manga writers so nothing's perfect, but it was fun to write! As Yuki said, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, we are incredibly busy in the month of april so yea .-. Anyways byeeee" -Naiomi_


End file.
